Perilous Partnership
by Supernovadobe
Summary: Tiger doesn't like many things involving change- his first thoughts when Barnaby appears on scene.


Fanfiction: Perilous Partnership

Status: Complete and Edited by myself and my Editor. Critique away!  
>Characters: Wild TigerSummary: Everything was changing, Tiger didn t like change. His first thoughts on Barnaby when Barnaby first came on scene. Episodes 1-2 Rating: G Author: ToraToraTiger Pairings: None<p>

Character involvement: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi POV covering the first and secondary episodes of Tiger and Bunny. I do not own Tiger and Bunny, Apollon Media and Sternbild do. They should share. ^_^

This whole thing was too much The new suit, the new hero the new partnership? From? Where? who knows? Sure. Seemed about right for the moment to label this last week as hell week. Disappointment right now was just everywhere It just felt like Tiger had missed out on everything? As far as being outside the loop went, he didn t even know there WAS one. Almost got someone killed earlier that week, someone really important but at least she was saved by the new addition, what was his REAL name? Barnaby? That s right his REAL name. Man the world sure has changed. He s young all right, he calls Wild Tiger reckless, says he can t work with Wild Tiger a man after Tiger s heart for sure. If you ask me it s more reckless to be so naive; Practically frightening in its own right. It s not like Tiger was the kind to work with other people anyway. He did things his own way- and to teach someone else seemed so unnecessary! Can t you teach yourself? Being a hero is all about being a hero! Who doesn t know this already? It just seems like Barnaby needed a lot explained to him, mostly about how serious this all was. He had so much to learn not because Tiger was traditional, but because being a hero shouldn t be about anything Brooks was; is, will be? There s nothing heroic about how Brooks functioned, it was all this new added bullshit. Being on top could have it s perks, but that s not why people like Brooks become heroes, people like Brooks become heroes because they have something to sell, and Tiger wasn t buying it, and he wasn t ever gonna because that would be an injustice.

Being a hero at Apollon media was a game. A nauseating sideshow, all about points, ratings, sponsors, cards, foils, action figures, accessories, the works and you played to sell as much as you could. It s like it s not even real anymore. They treat you like you re not out there risking your life; and the only way to deal was to remember your priorities, protecting the innocent; and Brooks didn t seem to have any. He didn t seem like he was in it for anyone but himself. At the very least Tiger is graced with being careful not to judge a book too much by its cover which is something of a practice that comes with wisdom.

Well Tiger wasn t playing around at Apollon, he wasn t gonna be Barnaby Brooks s accessory. You begin to wonder if the new action Brooks figures came with the added features of being stuck up, impressed by nothing, with the added bonus of disrespect and being condescending in various color schemes! (For the low price of 19.99!) Who cares right? it d sell out anyways, of couuuuuurse it d sell out with eyelashes and an ass like that. Perfect How do you get along with someone who goes against everything you know? Your sense of justice? Right and dead wrong? More importantly, where have they gone right? Well someone like Tiger was not about to buy into the bullshit. Bunny was going to have to compromise because Tiger doesn t stop being a hero for any man! At least he could relate better to the other heroes. However Barnaby was human, Tiger knew that much he had a temper on him that didn t quite fit into the cookie cutter process of the Brooks assembly line. Well Tiger will be sure to keep calling him Bunny, because seeing a fit was worth the effort.

Which means he s not an android made to deconstruct the fiber of everything that existed within the fabric of the known universe that was Tiger. There had to be more to this Brooks kid, and if anyone was going to find out, it was Tiger.

Well hopefully after I down this glass the week will get better. 


End file.
